Secuil Kisah Woogyu
by PCYong
Summary: No Summary. Yang penting BL. Woohyun x Sunggyu inside!


Secuil Kisah WooGyu

Cast : WooGyu

Rated : T

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : ?

Happy Reading ^•^

Suatu pagi di sebuah apartemen yang ditinggali oleh dua makhluk/? Yaitu Kim Sunggyu dan Nam Woohyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara seseorang memecah keheningan pagi tersebut. "Hyuuuung~~!"

Sunggyu POV

"Aish, menyusahkan saja anak itu.." gumamku. "Ada apa Woohyunie~?" Ucapku malas. Ya... sangatlah malas! "Hyung~ Kau tau tidak?" Tanyanya. "Aish.. Mana ku tau Woohyun-ah.." ucapku. "Makanya dong hyung.. Turun sekarang!" _'Aish.. sekarang apa lagi, huh? Kemarin menyuruhku untuk siap-siap, dan ternyata dia hanya berpamitan untuk berangkat kuliah.. -_-' _"Palliwaa Hyung~" "Ne.." Aku pun bergegas turun dari kamarku setelah mencuci wajahku. -_- "Apa Hyun?" Tanyaku ketika aku telah sampai di bawah. "Hyung~ Ayo kita berangkat bersama~" "Kau tau? Jadwalku masih ada 2 jam lagi.. Bukankah kita sama? Apa kau lupa? Menyebalkan.. Aku masih ingin bermesraan dengan kasur empukku, dan kau menghancurkan semuanya, Hyun" ucapku datar. "Jadi~ Kau tak mau bermesraan denganku, hyung?" Balas Woohyun. Blush~ _'Omo! Apa baru saja dia mengajakku semacam kencan sebelum kuliah, huh? Oh, pipiku memanas.. Aigoo aigoo~~'_ monologku. "Hyung bersiaplah mandi.. Kau bau" ucapnya sambil menutup hidungnya. "Kau keterlaluan, hyun" ucapku pura-pura ngambek, dan menggembungkan pipiku. "Aih, hyung.. Kau sensitif sekalii.." ucapnya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku gemas dengan telunjuknya. "Arra arra~ Tunggu sebentar." Ucapku sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Sunggyu POV end

Setelah Sunggyu siap, ia langsung menghampiri Woohyun di dapur. "Hyung? Kau sudah siap, eoh?" tanya Woohyun. "Ne, Woohyunie~" ucap Sunggyu. "Hyung... Aaaa~ Buka mulutmu Gyuie hyung~" ucap Woohyun sambil mengarahkan sandwich buatannya ke arah hyung kesayangannya. Sunggyu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Menurutnya, gangguan pagi tadi cukup membuatnya lapar.. Dasar Sunggyu, baru berdebat dengan Woohyun sebentar saja sudah membuat perutnya lapar -_-

SKIP~

"Hyung? Otte? Indah bukan? Seindah wajahmu.. Hahaha" ucap Woohyun setibanya di sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi. Kata-kata Woohyun tadi membuat pipi Sunggyu merona. _'Apa? Seindah wajahku? Omo.. Maybe it just a joke.. Oh.. Woohyun kan memang raja gombal.. Ck, ngapain juga aku pikirin?' Batin Sunggyu. "Ne, Hyunnie~~ Ini indah!" Ucap Sunggyu bahagia, karena dia baru pertama kesini. Sunggyu heran, bagaimana Woohyun tau tempat seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Woohyun mencium sekilas pipi gembul Sunggyu. Sunggyu sontak melotot, tapi sayang ia gagal. Sunggyu berdecak sebal. Terkadang ia menyesal kenapa mata nya benar-benar irit *poor gyu -_-* "Hyung~ Sudahlah.. Kau lebih imut jika sipit begini.. Hahaha" Sepertinya Woohyun bisa membaca pikiran orang -_- Sesaat, Woohyun merasa ada aura gelap di dekatnya. "Aigoo~! Ini jam berapa, Hyun?" Ucap Sunggyu seolah melupakan kata-kata Woohyun barusan. "Jam setengah sembilan, Hyung. Wae?" Jawab Woohyun. "Aigoo~ Aku ada jadwal kuliah, Hyunnie~ Kajja!" Ucap Sunggyu. "Aiih.. Kajja hyung" balas Woohyun cepat._

SKIP

"Hyung?" Woohyun mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu saat perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka seusai kuliah. "Ne?" Balas Sunggyu. "Tipe idealmu seperti apa, hyung?" Tanya Woohyun. "Memang kenapa, hyun?" Balas Sunggyu. "Ah, anio.. Hanya bertanya? Kalau tipe ku.. Hanya orang manis seperti disebelah ku inii~" ucap Woohyun sambil mencubit pipi gembul Sunggyu. Blush~ Pipi gembul Sunggyu pun memerah. "Aigoo~ Hyung? Wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ahahaha." Tawa Woohyun. Setelah tawanya terhenti, "Jadi, tipe idealmu seperti apa, hyung? Apakah sepertiku? Ah! Atau lebih tampan dariku? Aku harap tak ada yabg melebihi ketampananku." Ucap Woohyun pede. "Kukira dia lebih tampan, baik, sopan daripadamu." Akhirnya tawa Sunggyu meledak. Ditambah dengan Woohyun yang merengut sedih, itu cukup membuat seorang Sunggyu kembali terbahak dan membuat mata iritnya tertutup sempurna.

Saat Sunggyu berhenti tertawa,

Tiba-tiba di jalan yang sepi...

"HYUNG! SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI!" Ucap Woohyun lantang. "M-mwoya ige? Kau menembakku? Kau serius?" Ucap Sunggyu yang melongo hebat. "Menurutmu hyung? Yaa walaupun aku tidak seperti namja idealmu, yang penting aku bisa membahagiakanmu kelak." Ucap Woohyun mendadak serius. "Kau tau? Namja tertampan yang baik dan sopan selain dirimu itu.. Tak ada... Kau sempurna, hyun.. Cukup sempurna. Nado Saranghae.. Itu cukup bukan?" Balas Sunggyu. "Itu belum cukup, Gyuie hyung~" balas Woohyun manja. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Hyunnie~?" Balas Sunggyu tak kalah manja.

Chu~

Woohyun mencium Sunggyu tepat di bibir. Sunggyu yang awalnya kaget, akhirnya mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Woohyun. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tautan bibir itu terlepas. "Gomawo Gyuie hyung.." ucap Woohyun. "Cheonma Hyunnie~" balas Sunggyu dengan senyum termanisnya.

Chu~

Lagi-lagi Woohyun mencium bibir tipis itu. Hanya sekilas, tapi membuat pipi Sunggyu merona (lagi). Dan momen WooGyu berlanjut saat mereka memutuskan pulang ke apartemen mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dan sesekali bersenandung lagu romantis. Manis bukan?

END

Well, aku nulis ini buat selingan aja karena stress mikirin nilai ulangan yang bener-bener turun drastis.. Huhu.. Maaf kalo jelek plus garing =_= Tinggalin jejak, entah like atau komen, silahkan.. Yang engga juga engga apa. Mau mampir dan baca aja udah buat aku seneng kok ._.v


End file.
